His Last Breath
by imsocrazy
Summary: The last battle has been completed and harry lies dying inthe hospital wing. how do his friends and his brother take the news. harry leaves them with very helpful advice. ok i know the summery sucks just read it. oneshot. HPHG DMGW warning: characterdeath


His Last Breath

Me: hello again folks! Here's another story by me Imsocrazy.

Harry: _sarcastically _I'm soooooo lucky to be here

Me: yeah you are. Oh Harry you are going to die in my fic. Sorry folks but I'm so keen on the Draco being Harry's twin thing. I promise I won't over do it but I encourage more fics like that there just aren't enough. The song is my last breath by evanescence. Enjoy. Oh and by the way I don't own anything, isn't that right Harry?

Harry: imgoingtodie imgoingtodie imgoingtodie.

Me: ooooooooookaaay on with the one-shot.

Hermione watched in horror as her best friend, Harry, and his twin brother Draco battled the evil monster that had claimed the wizarding world for far too long. Although Harry was the twin prophesized to defeat Voldermort, Draco had insisted that he fight with him. Harry had not been too pleased but gave in eventually. She herself had snuck out the castle after giving Dumbledore and McGonagall the heads up. Now she watched as Harry shot Avada Kedavra at Voldermort along side his brother. The power of the two killing curses disintegrated Voldermort, spirit and all.

"Harry! Draco! You did it I knew you could do it!" shrieked Hermione as she jumped up from her place beside the wall and ran to her two injured best friends. Ron had agreed to wait for them at the castle and would come if they were in any immediate danger. As Hermione ran to Harry she didn't notice Lucius Malfoy, who had slunk out from the shadows, pointing a muggle gun at her. Harry however did. "Watch out Hermione!" Harry shouted. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and Harry had pushed Hermione out of the way taking the shot in the chest. Hermione screamed as Harry fell to the ground. "Harry!" cried Draco as he quickly rushed to the side of his fallen brother. He placed Harry on his back and started applying pressure to the wound. Hermione put Harry's head in her lap and started to sob quietly. "Oh Harry you just saved my life." she said quietly.

Draco looked up to Hermione "We need to get Harry to Hogwarts. We are going to have to apparate with him, OK?" Hermione just nodded weakly as she stood up supporting some of Harry's weight. "WAIT! I almost forgot about the portkey Dumbledore gave me. It will take us straight to the hospital wing." Hermione scrambled in her pockets until she pulled out a pink quill. She placed Harry's hand on it as Draco placed his finger on it. She activated the password and they were gone with a small _pop. (A/n please excuse the pun in the line above)_

When they got to the infirmary they found Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey already waiting. They placed Harry on one of the beds and let the mediwitch do her work. Hermione started sobbing and Draco put an arm around her shoulders, comforting her. Draco knew that Hermione had a crush on his twin but was too shy to admit it, even to herself. To Draco Hermione was the little sister he never had. And seeing her, this distraught made his heart clench painfully. "Don't worry 'Mione Harry will be ok,"_ I hope _he thought as he rubbed small comforting circles on Hermione's back. Suddenly the doors to the infirmary burst open and admitted a very rumpled and exhausted Ron and Draco's girlfriend Ginny, Ron's younger sister. "How's Harry... I ran here…. as fast…. as I…. could" said Ron in between breaths of air. Ginny moved towards Draco. Now that he didn't have charms on him anymore he looked exactly like Harry with the exception that his eyes were not the bright emerald green but a very warm brown with green flecks inside. He looked like their dad the most. Harry looked more like their mother.

Ginny sat next to Draco and laid her head on his shoulder. Ron tried helping Draco calm the distraught Hermione. Finally Madame Pomfrey came from behind the curtain along with Dumbledore and McGonagall. They looked extremely grave. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, who was silently sobbing, looked to McGonagall to break the news to them.

"Children I have something of grave importance to tell you." she began. "As most of you know Harry was shot in the chest with a muggle gun. As it is a muggle wound we cannot heal it magically. Children. Oh children I'm so sorry but there's nothing we can do for Harry. He's dying. We spoke to him and he has accepted that fact. He wishes to see you all one at a time. Draco since you are his only other family you have the choice of whether we keep him on life support or not. If we keep him on life support it will prolong his life but he will suffer greatly as he will be in constant pain. I'm sorry to push such a thing on you especially as you've only just found your brother again. I'll leave you children to it. Draco he wished to see you first, then Ron, then Ginny then Hermione. I'll be right here if anyone needs anything. OK?" they all nodded dumbly. She watched them sadly. They shouldn't be forced to do this. They should all be outside playing quidditch and worrying about schoolwork and exams; not seeing one of their closest friends dying and in Draco's case debating whether to keep his brother on life support or not. No, these children had been forced to grow up far too fast.

Draco entered the curtain and spent a lot of time with his brother. When he came out you could see that he had been crying. Ron went in next. He too exited with puffy red eyes. Ginny went in followed by Hermione. After they had all seen Harry individually McGonagall asked Draco for his decision.

"You can do it," he said choking up a bit "I don't want to see Harry suffer anymore than he already is. I want him to finally find rest and peace, even if it means that I'll loose him. Do it." he said tears now freely falling down his face. She nodded and looked around to the rest of the inhabitants. They were not any better off, although Hermione was sobbing quite loudly. Her heart clenched painfully for the girl. She knew that Hermione had always had a crush on Harry and now her love was on his deathbed.

"Very well I'll fetch Madame Pomfrey and professor Dumbledore. You can go in and see Harry now." She left to go fetch them from Pomfrey's office. Ron drew the curtains away and they all sat around Harry's bed. Harry opened his eyes to see all his friends around him.

"The time has come," he said smiling slightly. "Before I regretfully leave you I want you all to hang on to hope and know that I will always look down and guard you. Draco, Ron please take care of Hermione and Ginny. Don't let anyone hurt them. Protect them with your life. Ginny be good to your brother and always know that you were like the sister I never had. Hermione I regret never telling you earlier but I love you, more than life itself. I've known since second year that you were the one for me. I know you love me too but you'll need to move on, find someone to love like you've loved me and who loves you back unconditionally. I will always look down upon you all and give you my blessing for a well lived life." Harry then pulled Hermione down for a long passionate kiss. When they broke for air McGonagall, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey came in to switch off the life support. Madame Pomfrey moved to switch the plug off

"Are you ready?" she asked Harry, sobbing slightly. He nodded. "Can you guys please hold onto me one last time?" he asked quietly. Draco and Hermione moved to Harry's head while Ginny and Ron took each of Harry's hands. "Thanks" he whispered and closed his eyes. Madame Pomfrey switched the plug off.

_Hold on to me now_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Oh can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Harry opened his eyes as he began to feel a bit disorientated "do you know what I'll miss about this world?" he asked the silently crying people in his room. "I'll miss winter because that's when all the good things in my life have happened. In my first year I got my very first Christmas present, in my third year I got to pull Draco towards the shrieking shack," " hey that was you?" Draco exclaimed. Harry chuckled at his twin "yeah that was me then in fourth year it was the Yule ball although I can't really take that as a good thing, and fifth year I find out that I have the most fabulous twin brother ever. I also love snow. It's so white and pure just like a certain someone I know." Harry glanced at Hermione. She blushed although she was still sobbing quite hard. "You know," continued Harry "if we were ever allowed to play hide and seek outside as kids I would always hide in a forest. I love it there in the winter." Harry's breathing became a bit deeper and labored. He closed his eyes, as his eyelids grew heavy.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things _

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in the hollow trees_

_(Come and find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

When Harry opened his eyes again he could see that all his comrades where asleep. Madame Pomfrey had told them that Harry would be able to survive 24 hours without the machine. She, Dumbledore and McGonagall had left them alone, as they couldn't bear to see him that way. Harry closed his eyes and entered his comrades' dreams one by one.

_Dream sequence_

_(A/N I'm too lazy to write everyone's dream so I'm only going to write one dream for all of them)_

Harry found his comrades at the lake. In their dreams he had not died. They were all happily talking by the lake. He saw that the picture was getting hazy meaning that they were about to wake up but the inhabitants were fighting hard to stay asleep. "Come my friends it is time you awoke," he whispered as he himself fell out of the dream.

_End dream sequence_

Harry awoke to his friends all crying around him. He closed his eyes as he listened to what they were saying. "I can't believe he's actually dying. My brother, the one I have only just found is leaving me forever. I'm going to be all alone again" he heard Draco sob.

"Yeah things are going to be weird with out him," agreed Ron. Hermione just continued sobbing harder than before. Harry opened his eyes to look at his friends.

" Guys," he began. They jumped at the sound of his voice. "I know things are going to be hard from here on end but I want you to promise me that you won't let my death affect your lives too harshly. Mourn me, yes if you want to, but move on. Always remember that you have each other to count on and that I'll always watch over you and answer any prayers or questions you might have." Harry lectured. His breathing was becoming more labored than before and he was beginning to get really cold. Harry closed his heavy eyelids. "Don't be afraid of what life throws you instead face up to the challenge with a smile. Will you all promise me that?" he asked as he opened his eyes a tiny sliver. He saw them all nod. "Thanks you guys. Always remember that I love you more than life itself and that I'll always be with you." Harry said as his vision began growing dark.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you there_

_But still your awake and know the truth_

_No one is there_

_Say goodnight _

_Don't be afraid _

_Calling me calling me as you _

_Fade to black_

_Say goodnight_

_Holding my last breath_

_Don't be afraid_

_Safe inside myself_

_Calling me calling me_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light _

_it ends here tonight._

Everyone around Harry's bed drew nearer as he slowly closed his eyes, his breathing coming at slow uneven intervals. Harry opened his eyes to a sliver and glanced around at his friends and his brother. "Well this is it, Bye you guys. I'll always be guarding you. Never forget me but live your lives to the fullest." He whispered before he closed his eyes and breathed his last.

_A/N: I was going to leave it there but I'm not that mean._

Everyone gathered for Harry's funeral, which was held beside the lake. They had laid his coffin at the front. It was done in silver and grey. Inside the casket Harry's body was dressed in his Gryffindor quidditch robes. Draco sat with Ron, Ginny and Hermione at the front. Professors Lupin, McGonagall and Snape also sat with them. The rest of the professors sat on benches behind or to the left of them.

The rest of the school was gathered as well. Almost all the females were crying. Dumbledore stood at the front, dressed in pure white robes. Draco and the others were dressed in elegant purple robes, the colour of mourning. "Today we are gathered to pay our last respects to Harold James Potter, a brave and extremely loyal friend, to many of you. Harry was an extremely well mannered boy and was a good student. His presence will be missed greatly but Harry has not died in vain. Harry was killed the day he defeated Voldermort along side his twin brother Draco. Now before we cremate young Harry and say our final farewell to him his brother would like to say a few words. Draco" Dumbledore stepped down as Draco walked up to the platform. He saw that both girls were sobbing quite hard as were many of the teachers. Draco took a deep breath and began.

"Harry was one of the most selfless people I've ever met. His heart was that of pure gold and he always went out of his way to help others. This resulted in the many times he came face to face with Voldermort. It was his drive to save others that made him go after the darkest wizard of our age countless times. I hated him, yes; I hated Harry for the first two years we were at Hogwarts. But it was in our third year that I began to see in Harry what others saw. I saw a person who was so pure and innocent even though he had seen death more times than any adult. I felt drawn to Harry. But I think that was the twin thing working. When I found out Harry was my twin last year I was shocked at first then I was glad. I had someone with the purest aura I had ever felt as my other half. Harry helped me change into the person you see before you today. Before Harry left this world to join our parents and godfather he said this to me 'Draco I am so proud of you. You have managed to find good in your heart and for go past grudges. Don't be angry with Lucius big brother, for taking my life. Be strong and live you life to your fullest. Life is too precious to waste on past grudges.' And you know he as right. Yes I was older than him by a minute and a half but he was so much wiser. He made me realize that life is too precious to waste. I stand before you today saying don't let my brother's death be in vain. He wanted us to live our lives to the fullest. We mustn't forget him yes but we shouldn't let his death be the thing to stop us from enjoying the time we have on earth. So I relay my brothers dying wish to you live your lives to the fullest and know that Harry will always be with you. Thank you." When Draco finished his speech tears were flowing unchecked down his face. He collapsed on the platform as his legs gave out from under him and gave the most heart-wrenching sob. Dumbledore guided him back to his seat. McGonagall tried comforting the distraught young man. But it was to no avail.

Dumbledore moved to address the group again. "We will now cremate young Harry's body and say our final goodbye's to him" Dumbledore lifted his wand and started chanting in an ancient language. Harry's coffin was transfigured into an urn and his body glowed gold. Then it turned to ash, which was neatly caught in the urn. Dumbledore took the urn in his hands and walked over to the distraught teenagers. "Draco, are you sure you want to do this and not keep your brothers ashes?" Draco turned determined eyes to him. "Yes I want to do this. It's my way of finally saying by to Harry." Draco took his broom from underneath his chair. He walked determined to the edge of the lake. He mounted his broom and kicked off. Once he was stable on his broom he took the urn from Dumbledore. Every one watch as Draco flew high above the lake but still within seeing vision. Draco took the lid off the urn and cried in a load enough voice for everyone to hear "goodbye Harry we will never forget you. May your soul rest in peace." He then sprinkled the ash into the wind. It blew away with the breeze, looking like fairy dust in the morning sun. When Draco had dismounted he looked up to the sky. What he saw made him gasp in shock attracting everyone else's attention. Harry's spirit form was floating above them. It waved to them in parting then flew up out off sight. Draco smiled for the first time in ages. He knew that Harry was happy wherever he was.

He had finally found peace.

_Fin_

Me: there you go. That was one of the saddest fics I've ever written. I nearly cried when writing that. Anyhoo please review. I love hearing from you. Flames are most welcome. If you want more check out the other fics I've written. Don't forget to review. Push the button. Common.

Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee.

GIVE IT UP FOR MY BETA ELENA ANGEL. DANX I REALLY THINK YOUR AWSOME!

**REVIEW PEOPLE I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU EVEN IF ITS FLAMES. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, A WILD WACKEY LIFE, AND REVIEW FOR THAT TOO. NOW MOVE THE MOUSE DOWN TO THE REVIEW BUTTON. THERE YOU GO**

BYE FOR NOW.


End file.
